


Bonds and Violence

by nuclearchinchilla



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But very implied, Implied dubcon, M/M, Or noncon, cold war au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearchinchilla/pseuds/nuclearchinchilla
Summary: Inspired by (but not entirely based off)  the underworld assassins plot arc within episode 7





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of an AU. I'm not even kidding. If you read my other cold war fic "Spies On Ice: The Cold War" (which you don't need to, to understand this btw), it mentions that Leo and Guang Hong are still in Ulaanbaantar in 1963. But for this fic, they left Ulaanbaantar in 1962. While this seems like a minor detail, it causes their lives to differ drastically in outcome. Therefore, while this fic is sort-of related to Spies On Ice, it's not completely set in the same reality. On the bright side, this means you can read these fics independently. 
> 
> Also I don't really know how hotel lobbies look like in 1960s Mongolia, I'm sorry.

1962  
Ulaanbaantar, Mongolia  
11pm

The taxi shuddered to a stop outside the building. In any other part of Mongolia, it may have looked out of place- a three-storey, well-kept, with a fresh coat of light yellow paint, matching mullions and a pale purple roof. But this particular avenue of Ulaanbaantar, was the purvey of the elite, where the streets were well-paved, where vehicles sometimes passed on the smooth roads, and the postcard photographs were taken.

Upon walking closer, one could see "Ber Tsetseg Hotel" written in the native language, carved from silver, over the entrance. And below it, a smaller carving- a translation into Russian. Just three years ago, the smaller carving may have been in Mandarin.

The tanned man, hair in a loose, low ponytail and carrying a messenger bag, alighted from the taxi. He was known as Rafael Fuentes, Cuban professor of arts at the National University of Mongolia, and had been known as such, for the past 2 years that he had gone undercover in Mongolia.

In three hours' time, he would be on a plane. By the day after tomorrow, in the wee hours of the morning, he would be on home soil. Where he would be, and always had been, Leo de la Iglesia, Mexican-American agent of the CIA.

He stepped into the lobby of the hotel with all the confidence of a regular patron.

"Good evening, Mr Fuentes. I see you've booked the usual," grinned the front desk clerk.

"Well I do have a small request to make. Could you replace the tea with some drinks?"

"Rough night, huh? Why don't you take the Liquor Suite upstairs? It's vacant now and we could always move the boy there."

"Ah yes, but I am a creature of habit. I've taken a liking to the Tea Suite. Probably because Peony matches the wallpaper. So sorry for the trouble."

"Oh no worries. The room will be ready for you in ten."

\---

Leo was led down a series of winding corridors, towards the "hotel room". The doorguards of the Tea Suite opened the door, revealing a small lounge, gesturing for him to enter.

"Ah, Mr Fuentes. It's good to see you tonight," greeted the man in the lounge softly. His flushed face was half-hidden behind a paper fan and his silky hazel bangs, but his smile was terse. His elbows were drawn shyly to his sides, and he sat crosslegged on a brilliant red cushion. In front of him was a low, long table, now displaying a range of alcohol instead of the usual teas. The walls were covered in intricate wooden carvings, and a sliding door at the back hid the bedroom beyond it.

"Peony," Leo greeted with a nod. His name felt wrong on his tongue, and rolled off strongly. He would have much preferred to call the younger man by his real name, but that really wasn't wise to do in front of the guards.

He entered, and it was when the door clicked behind him, the guards firmly outside, that all the tension finally rushed out of the room. Leo zipped open his messenger bag.

"Hey Guang-Hong, I went on a small trip recently, so I just thought to get you some treats."

Guang-Hong dropped his paper fan and grabbed for the sweets with an excited squee.

"Oh my god. These are so pretty! And cute! Thanks!" he replied in a loud whisper, unwrapping and devoring the sweets with little attention to decorum, eyes practically beaming.

"But these are so adorbs, I want to even keep the wrappers," he moaned.

Leo just chuckled and partook in one or two pieces of candy himself.

"Say Leo. I know the plan and everything, but are you sure you don't want a shot or two? It wouldn't hurt."

Leo shrugged, "I just don't like the taste."

"Ah well, suit yourself". Guang-Hong poured himself a glass of plum wine and slid open the entrance to the bedroom.

"It's…wow. It's very scenic," replied Leo as he gestured to the candles placed in circles upon the floor.

"Yeah i know. Almost makes me reluctant to go ahead with this."

He settled into the four-poster bed and enjoyed his wine while Leo slowly took the bottles from the lounge and flushed the contents away in the restroom, leaving the bottles shrewn around the room to make it seem like they had been drinking.

"Guang-Hong, if this doesn't work out-"

"We'll be ok, Leo. This will work."

"Yeah, you're right. Even if they smell a rat, we should be long gone by then. It's just that, I want to say I'm thankful for everything the past two years."

"As am I. I hate being stuck here but you made everything kinda better, Leo. I'm glad to help."

"I don't only mean the information you give me. I mean, even when I come here, and you have nothing from your soviet clients to tell me, I still like being with you.'

"Oh. Um-"

"It's past midnight. We have to hurry."

They got up, stuck wet clothes to their faces and started toppling the candles over, pouring more kerosene and making sure the flames caught onto the fabrics and the wood.

The cover was the easy part- a courtesan and his patron drink too much and topple over the candles. They lie in bed, drunk and unaware of the spreading flames, perishing.

Escape was the harder part. Their escape route was the fruit of months of hard work.

Leo peeled away a corner of the carpet, revealing two slightly unusal floortiles with small holes drilled in. He fitted a key into these holes, allowing him to remove the tiles, revealing a tunnel entrance. When they entered the tunnel, he took the strange tiles with him, and stuck in their place two ordinary tiles, sealing the entrance.

The tunnel was dark and cramped and it felt like forever, shimmying and crawling, vaguely anxious of collapse. But they made it out, the exit leading to an abandoned bakery. Then thet took a car out of Ulaanbanntar, towards a remote field, when a small airplane waited.

By the same time tomorrow, they would be a good ways far from Mongolia. A formerly exploited courtesan, looked forward to starting a new life, and a spy, no longer undercover, looking forward to returning to an old one. Two lives, which two of them most hoped, would be irrevocably interwined.

And perhaps no one would be any the wiser to their great escape, if not for Veronika Sokolov, who arrived at the hotel shortly after the duo has taken off in their airplane.

The madame rushed out to apologize. A fire, an accident, she told Veronika, Peony and his client were careless. They should be gone, she said, but she'd offer her an alternative arrangement on another day.

Veronika, however, was far more curious over the fire. She was a regular patron and Peony was never careless.

"Who was Peony's client when the incident occured?"

"I'm afraid that information usually remains confidential-"

"Yes usually it does, but I hope you understand that these are…unique circumstances. And therefore, it really would be in your best interest, madame, if you would-"

"Yes, of couse, of course. It was Rafael Fuentes, I heard he's a professor."

"Thank you."

There was definitely some digging to be done.

\---


End file.
